


Just a heads up

by TFALokiwriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Time Travel, Vulcan, old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFALokiwriter/pseuds/TFALokiwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Nero's ship was destroyed in the wormhole and Spock lived out the remaining years of his life traveling the past staying out of the spot light . . . until he comes across a planet his captain is on browsing the stores.  Spock Prime decides to meddle in a new timeline by doing two important things that no one will possibly thank him for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a heads up

Nero's ship vanished into a white flash sending the Jelly fish rocking from side to side. He felt a great burden on his shoulders. He couldn't believe he had failed the  Romulans. It was his fault. The Vulcan closed his eyes grabbing onto a pendant wrapped around his neck. He felt guilt and sorrow as the computer indicated the wormhole was taking the ship in. He allowed this to happen. Spock's life went across his mind remembering his friends, and thinking, " _I am coming,  Jim._ "

The _JellyFish_ was flung out into open space from the worm hole.

Spock Prime opened his eyes.

"Why this was unexpected." Spock Prime noted.

Spock Prime saw a ship with the name ' _USS Kelvin_ ' go right by.

"The  Kelvin," Spock Prime said. "This is illogical." But it was logical, Jim would argue, for going through a freaking wormhole. "The _USS Kelvin_ went out of commission a hundred years ago." He frowned. "Computer, what is the stardate?"

"2233." The computer replied.

Spock Prme saw what remained of The _Narada_ flee floating in space with bodies in the perimeter.

"I will not allow the mistake we made to be done again," Spock Prime said out loud. "I must find Khan's ship. . . And then I will stay out of the timeline."

The Jellyfish went in the opposite direction.

So many pointless lives could die if Khan wasn't ridden of.

It was a _logical_ choice.

* * *

 

**. . . 2264. . .**

Spock Prime had purposely avoided his counterpart and his mate's counterpart as well. He was in a street discussing at great length about a time paradox with a man claiming to be  a time traveler. It was a fairly interesting conversation. Spock Prime heard a familiar voice from behind him. He looked over to see a Vulcan walking away with a man with dark brown hair from a strikingly familiar man looking at the window screen. Spock had one last duty to fulfill. Prevent the death of his mate.

"Hmm. . ." Jim said. "Nah. . .. Maybe. . ."  He rubbed his chin. "Mr Spock wouldn't want it."

Spock Prime felt himself getting emotional.

 _Jim. . . ._ , Spock Prime thought thinking of his old friend.

"No, he certainly wouldn't." Spock Prime spoke up, appearing by the side of the human.

Jim looked over to see Spock Prime.

Spock Prime was vaguely familiar to Jim.

"Do I know you?" Jim asked.

"Not yet,captain," Spock Prime said. "I am from the future."

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Jim asked.

"I am Spock." Spock Prime said.

"But Spock just left--" Jim started.

"I understand your confusion," Spock Prime is quick to apologize. "But I must . . . make one request."

"And what is that?" Jim asked.

Spock Prime's face grew serious.

"Do not go on the _Enterprise B_ tour."  Spock Prime asked.

Jim's eyes widened.

" _Enterprise_ . . . B. . . ." Jim said.

"As tempting as it is, you must not. Your entire life hinges on it." Spock Prime said.

"Why?" Jim asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, Jim, you are my best friend." Spock Prime said.

 _Because you are my T'hy'la_ , Spock Prime thought, _and I don't want to lose you again_.

"Mr Spock . . ." Jim said. "If you are who you say you are. . . what is the meaning of 42?"

"Logically, it is life and death," Spock Prime said. He would have said he same thing if asked the question.  "It is given universal knowledge."

Jim looked over to the window briefly then back to the older Vulcan

"Help me pick a gift for other you." Jim said.

Spock Prime could picture his old friend staring right back at him, sixty, at his prime and youth. Spock Prime let out a smile at the familiarity staring back at him. There were few precious memories that Spock  Prime was able to keep from the past he once had. One that is being recreated as he spoke by the minute. Jim raised an eyebrow at the Vulcan. The Vulcan had a walking stick, walking had become a tiresome and difficult task over the past thirty-one years. Spock Prime looked over toward the window.

"The only thing that matters to me, in the age you know me, is making sure you are safe," Spock  Prime said. "I recall these days as my golden years. We both did." His eyes landed on the slimmer and younger man. "I just wanted to say, if you care about me, perhaps get a holo-emitter for a little meaningful message. Vulcans pack little things that mean great value to them."

"I didn't think of that." Jim said.

"Now you have," Spock  Prime said. "I must take my leave, captain." Spock Prime held up his hand making the ta'al. "Live long and prosper."

The older Vulcan went down the  path that was crowded by people feeling relieved.

"Hey, Jim!" Bones shouted. "You better come see this!"

Jim blinked at the direction of the elder Vulcan then he went after the direction of  Bones. Spock Prime could feel his heart slowing down. It was logical to go to a secluded area and allow himself to pass away without the aid of healers or machines as he had often. He came into a park, sat down on a lone bench, and he had a chilly sigh. His chest tightened. He had inconceivably changed the timeline for the best. He could only hope Jim would forgive him. Technology in this universe was different to the one he had been adjusted to. The transporter beamed away with golden bands, the phasers were a little more heavier and steam punk, and the uniforms had a unique design to them except the sleeves were longer. Spock Prime felt a small hand place itself on his hand.

"Time to go home, Spock."

**Author's Note:**

> The picture came first and then came the story. This was originally intended to be in TOS era but then I thought 'this would be sweet and fix a lot of things, including Vulcan, so lets put it into the AOS era instead!'. I hope you enjoyed reading this. ^.^


End file.
